


Wish Ticket

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Akechi recalls the wish ticket that he had given his mother before her birthday, and what she had wished for.





	Wish Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> Ok - my friends and I believe that Akechi was loved by his mother before she pretty much.... died. and, y'know. that's what this fic is based on. Also I read something on the news about a teen almost committing suicide but the mom gave him a wish ticket and they reconciled and I didn't cry u cried shut uppf
> 
> Unbeta-ed because I want my friends to suffer asap i love u guys sm

“It’s a wish ticket.” Akechi gave off a bright smile, and proudly showed off his handiwork.

It was a small slip of green paper, and it fit neatly in his hand. He had lined out a black outline, colored it in, and had written out ‘TICKET’ neatly on the top, though it leaned to the left just slightly.

“What is it for?”

Asked the woman, whose name Akechi can no longer remember, whose face had blurred.

“It’s for my mom’s birthday tomorrow!” He replied, gleefully, a glint of determination in his eyes.

He was determined to realise what ever his mum wanted to come true, and he put it back on the table to write on the back.

“Use for…” He mumbled. “Wait, to. To make… any wish come true.”

“That's a thoughtful gift, really!” She smiled. “I’m sure she will love it.”

“Do you think so?” Akechi grinned. “I couldn’t give her anything last year…”

“I wish I was as creative as you – I’d never even thought of giving my mother something like that.”

“Then you should!” Akechi gave her a slip of blank, green paper. “I’ll help you.”

Akechi remembered this.

He remembered how this was the last day – the last time that everything made sense.  
To him back then, at least.

-

The walk back home wasn’t any different, he remembers.

The bright autumn sun, his friends having left him earlier as their homes were closer…

Not that he minded.

He needed the extra time for his anxiety back then – how was he going to give it to his mum?

He’d thought of leaving on her nightstand, so she can find it in the morning.

But maybe not.

He’d thought of giving it to her over dinner, or perhaps after they had finished up dinner and she would be peeling oranges for him.

He wanted it to be perfect for her birthday.

But without realising it, he’d already reached the front door to the apartment that he and his mother lived in.

 _Actually, you know what?_ He thought. _I’ll give it now._

He climbed up the stairs and unlocked the door to their home, and nothing seemed off. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

“I’m home!”

…

Except for the silence that followed, which… confused him.

“Mom?”

He called out, running just past the living room as he put his bag next to the study desk.

But there was nothing.

 _Maybe she’s cooking?_ He thought, taking the coupon out of the bag and getting ready to present it to her.

“Mom?” Akechi called out again, putting the slip of paper in his pocket.

He ran to the kitchen, only to find it empty.

Nothing.

_Did she take a nap…?_

He was still optimistic – certain that she was home.

“Mom?”

And again, he called out, turning the doorknob to the bedroom.

Sure enough, she was on the bed.

“Mom!” Akechi called out happily, and gently shook her arm.

“I made you something for your birthday.” He continued, still attempting to wake her up.

…

Soon enough, she stirred in her sleep, and started mumbling.

“…Goro?”

“Welcome back, mom.” He tilted his head, and smiled.

“Oh, sorry.” She sat up and stretched her arms. “I… I overslept…”

She reached out her hand to cup his cheek, and had a smile on her face.

“Welcome home, Goro.”

She pulled him closer to hug him, and Goro leaned in – but he noticed that she started sniffling.

“Mom, are you crying?” He pulled away slightly.

“Oh, sorry.” She shook her head. “I was just… thinking of you. How was school?”

“It was okay!” He smiled, and took the slip of paper out of his pocket. “I made you something.”

She took it and quietly scanned it.

“A ticket for any wish…?” She mumbled, turning the paper over.

“It’s for your birthday!” He sat beside her on the bed and gave her a hug from the side. “Happy birthday, mom.”

She looked at it, a smile on her lips and tears pooling in her eyes.

“Okay then,” She laughed weakly. “Can I make one wish?”

“Now?” Akechi tilted his head, slightly confused.

“I wish,” She pressed her forehead to his. “I wish for you to be happy.”

Akechi remembered this.

He remembered how this was the last night that he had spoken to his mother; an animated show playing in the background, him peeling oranges for his mother – it was the last time that they had been together like this.

He found himself looking at the ticket for days, and years after that, wishing for it to work, for him to forget the memory of the day after.

-

“…That night, she told me she wished for me to be happy.” Akechi sighed. “Then she gave me the green ticket back.”

Ren moved to hold both his hands, and leaned close.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“It’s… alright.” Akechi let out a choppy laugh. “…I wanted you to know.”

“…If only I didn’t knock your wallet off the table, then I–“

“I suppose you’d see it sooner or later.” Akechi had put on his signature smile by now. “I know you’ve been wondering about it, too.”

Ren leaned in, and held him tight, mumbling in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

Akechi pat his back in silence, though he really did not mean to make Ren feel guilty about it.

“…Ten seconds of Ren Amamiya being quiet – now isn’t that a new record?” He laughed.

“How dare you?”

Ren pulled away slightly, and cupped Akechi’s cheeks in his hands as he pouted.

Akechi let out a brief chuckle, and planted a kiss on Ren’s lips.

He remembers the last night he had spent with his mother again – the memory that left him looking at the ticket for days, and years after that, wishing for it to work, for him to forget the memory of the day after.

He remembers how he would find himself looking at the ticket for days, and years after that, wishing for it to work, for him to forget the memory of the day after.

But then he thinks about how long it took for his mother’s wish to come true.

A good twenty years, one supernatural power, and a year’s worth of interesting events that unfolded, all because of a man who got framed.

“Funny how the ticket worked.” Akechi smiled.

“What, one marriage later? Not before?” Ren returned the kiss, except he lingered for longer this time. “Not while we were dating or when I proposed?”

“Oh, are you telling me my mother sent you to me?”

“Well, if you think about it…”

Ren pulled Akechi close.

“Everything I’ve done up to the point that I’ve met you – totally worth it.”

“…It was, wasn't it?” Akechi said, leaning in to the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Goro Akechi I swear it's just that my hands slipped and it's a total dickhead


End file.
